Next to You
by aimashita
Summary: A Juumonji/OC fic. What happens when two neighbours who think they know everything about each other start noticing each other's quirks? Rated M for Hiruma's swearing, adult situations, and swearing.


Next to You

by aimashita

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She groaned as her alarm went off. As she delved even further into her bed sheets, the noise did not cease, if anything, it got louder. Cursing to herself, she flipped the covers off of her body and pushed the off button of her alarm rather forcibly. As she got out of her bed, she noticed the time – 7:15AM - school would start in an hour, and she hadn't even had her breakfast yet. A quick look into the mirror and it reflected back what she saw every morning - a girl with medium length black hair and brown eyes.

Kawamura Aiko really hated Monday mornings.

_Ahhh, crap! I'm going to be late for school!_ Aiko rushed out of her apartment's front door as she jammed a piece of bread into her mouth. Once the door slammed shut, she locked it, and nodded with satisfaction that she didn't forget to lock the door before she went out. Checking the time on her cell phone – 7:45 – she barely had enough time to catch the train. Running down two flights of stairs to get to the bottom of her apartment building, the girl saw that her neighbour was getting ready to go to school too.

"Kawamura, you'll be late if you don't hurry up to school," Juumonji managed to say with a slight smirk as he slid onto his motorcycle.

Aiko glared at him, "Tch, shut up Juumonji-kun!"

The football player glanced at her before relenting to the nagging voice in his mind, "Hurry up and hop on, Kawamura. I don't have all day."

The girl eyed him dubiously, "You do have a helmet this time, right?"

The only answer she got was another smirk from her next door neighbour.

"Mou! Juumonji-kun! Look at my hair!" cried Aiko as they ran into the school before the first warning bell.

"Hah? Don't complain, I gave you a ride didn't I?"

As Kuroki and Togano walked leisurely around the school, they saw their best friend's exchange with the mystery girl.

"HAH?"

The two Ha-ha brothers looked at each other, neither of them sure what to think about their friend and that girl he seemed to be following.

"Yokata… we made it just before sensei made it to class," Aiko breathed a sigh of relief.

The lineman hated to admit it, but their homeroom teacher was a bit scary and strict. It was to be expected though as their sensei was the advisor for the Disciplinary Committee. He was nothing like Hiruma of course, but Hiruma was on an entirely different level when being compared to average normal human beings.

"And who do you owe that to?"

The girl pursed her lips. She hated to admit it, but her next-door neighbour turned out to be a pretty good guy after he was forced to join the Amefuto club.

"Arigato, Juumonji-kun. I really do owe you for those couple of times."

"You don't have to be so formal around me, Kawamura. We've known each other for years. Call me Kazuki at least."

_Kazuki huh?_ Aiko thought about it, not really sure if she wanted to cross the fine line between being acquaintances and friends.

"I know. At least return the favour then, ne?"

He gave her a slight nod before turning to look out the classroom's window.

Aiko grunted quietly under the weight of the boxes she was holding. It was just her luck that her homeroom teacher decided to pick on her that afternoon. It also didn't help that it was lunch time and students were walking around everywhere. The girl had to peer carefully around the boxes she was holding to avoid the incoming traffic. Pouting behind the boxes she carried, she didn't notice the stares she was getting from some of the students that she had just walked by.

"Ne, second year-chan! Did you need some help with that?"

Aiko shut her eyes in annoyance as she stopped walking and looked back. It was that skirt chaser guy, Mitaku. She had heard about him, went after anything with nice looking legs. The only good part about this was at least Aiko knew she had nice legs to look at.

"I'm fine, really. I don't need any help. I'm almost at the staff room anyways," Aiko shifted the boxes slightly so her hands could get a better grip on the boxes and to hide her second year uniform.

She started on her way again, making a beeline for the staff room, only she wasn't fast enough as hands came out to nimbly grab one of the boxes she was holding.

Mitaku winked at her, "No shame in helping a fellow, cute student in need. I'm Mitaku Yuuji, second year, class 3."

There was no answer from the girl, which led to Mitaku's smile widening, "Oh, so you know who I am? Lucky ~!"

"What's your name then, beautiful?"

"What class are you in?"

Aiko didn't reply back to his words, as she remembered some of the rumours she had hard about this Mitaku. First of all, if he talked to you, you weren't supposed to give him a chance to talk to you. Secondly, if you couldn't get out of a conversation with him, you would have to be careful as he was "very slippery" and "pushy" whatever that meant. The silence that followed them until they got to the staff room was awkward, not for Aiko but for Mitaku. Most girls gave in to his cheery-chattering, but this girl didn't. He liked that, playing-hard-to-get-girls were always fun. As they left the staff room, he grabbed her wrist, hauled her towards him and snaked an arm around her waist in less than 10 seconds.

"Since I did a favour for you and helped you out, you should return the favour," he cooed out towards her.

Their faces were inches apart, but Aiko, even with her wriggling away from him, could not get out of the arm that encircled her waist so forcefully. _"Very slippery" and "pushy" indeed. _

"I didn't ask you to help me; you volunteered your services, Mitaku-san. Now kindly let me go," the young girl continued to unsuccessfully wriggle out of his grasp.

"Na-uh. I don't think so onnanoko-chan. You're just too cute to resist. How about a date on Sunday? I'll take you to wherever you want to go, it'll be fun, I promise," he winked at her again, "Just tell me your name and number. I'm a good guy!"

Aiko cringed on the inside; creeps did not know when to get the message. She continued to say no to his advances and hoped the warning bell would ring so she could be rid of the guy already.

Juumonji glanced through Togano's old issues of Jump. Bleach and Naruto could only get you so far as he flipped the magazine closed. They were on the roof-top, their hang out place ever since they joined the Deimon Devil bats. Kuroki was playing on his DS as Togano was reading the latest issue of Jump.

"Haa? What's wrong Kazu?" Kuroki asked as he pushed the buttons on his DS frantically.

Togano looked up from his magazine as they both waited for an answer from their friend.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Togano's head, "KORA! I remember! That girl you came to school with this morning! Who was she, HAH? How come you never told us about her, HAH?"

Kuroki, his ds now forgotten at the mention of the girl from earlier joined in as well, "Yeah, teme! Way to let a brother down! Getting a girl before us and not saying anything, HAH?"

Juumonji's brow furrowed at his friends' words, "HAH? Girl? Oh."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought they knew her but then remembered that he had been put into a different class apart from the other two, "She's just my neighbour, I've known her forever. Stop worrying about it temes. "

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT?" Kuroki exploded, jaw dropping.

"SHE'S TOTALLY MY TYPE!" Togano added in, grabbing Juumonji by the front of his shirt.

The irritated lineman easily shoved Togano off of him, "What the hell, dumbasses! Fuck, she's not even a close friend or anything!"

Kuroki and Togano gave him a disbelieving look.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm still hungry," Juumonji muttered as he turned towards the door that led back into the school.

As the three linemen walked around a corner, they were surprised to see what was happening down the hall.

"MOU~! Mitaku-san! I already said no! Now let me go! I'm getting really pissed off!" Aiko continued to struggle against Mitaku's advances as she pried at the arm that was still wrapped around her waist.

"Oi, Kazu. Isn't that your neighbour?" Togano pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"Aaah."

Juumonji eyes narrowed at the scene. He stalked down the hall, with Kuroki and Togano flanking him. Mitaku glanced towards them, continuing with his game that included Aiko.

"Can't you see I'm busy, here?" Mitaku asked with a sneer.

The blond lineman cracked his knuckles in front of the guy's face as Kuroki and Togano followed suit as well.

"Is that so? Do you need a hand, Kawamura?" He glanced coolly at the girl struggling in the pervert's arms.

At the mention of her name, Aiko stopped her wriggling, "…Do what you want. I'm fine on my own, Juumonji-kun."

During that exact moment, the lineman's eyes met hers, brown eyes meeting a pair of even darker brown eyes. _Damn stubborn girl. _

"Toga, Kuroki."

The two other linemen nodded as they stood back and let the eldest brother of the trio do what he wanted. In less than a second, Mutaki's arm was ripped off of Aiko's waist and he was lying on the floor, face down. Aiko was somehow pushed into the two brothers who had caught her during Juumonji's fast work.

Mutaki weakly quipped out, "Aah… sorry for hitting on your girl, Juumonji."

"Get lost, trash," he growled out.

Mutaki crawled away as fast as he could, shouting at the people who were staring at him as he left the scene.

"… You didn't have to go all out on the jerk, Juumonji-kun. He's just a pervert, not a criminal. … You used the delinquent death blow on him, didn't you? No wonder why he looks even worse than he did before you came."

The Ha-ha brothers chuckled at the girl's poke at Mutaki's misfortune.

Juumonji shrugged as his chuckling subsided, "Jerks, perverts, criminals. They're all the same in my book, Kawamura."

He looked down to where Aiko's hand was holding her left arm's wrist, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Ah, no I'm fine. Thanks for that," the girl gave the two other brothers a look, "and thanks for catKawamurag me, eto… Kuroki-san and Togano-san…? I'll be on my way now, mata ne!" Aiko gave them a small wave as she started to walk away from the group of people.

"HAA? Kazu, her wrist is bruised," sputtered out Kuroki.

"Keh, I'll see you two later. I have to straighten out that baka," replied Juumonji as he tried to catch up to the girl who was walking away from them.

"Dammit. Kazu's such a teme sometimes, Toga. Neighbour my ass! He always gets all the girls!"

"I know what you mean, and that girl's totally my type!" repeated the other lineman with clenched teeth as they looked after the two walking away from them.

"…Oi, Toga. I just noticed that Kazu didn't deny that his neighbour is his girl. Neither did his neighbour."

Which led both boys' jaws to drop at the same time, "...HAAAH?"

**BRRRINGGGG**

The warning bell rang shrilly throughout the school as students started to head back to their classrooms for the rest of the day. Aiko walked quickly to class, not wanting to be late and being left to deal with her sensei's wrath. She didn't think she would enjoy kneeling for the next couple of hours while holding a couple of buckets of water. She stepped into the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief. Even though she hadn't had any time to eat her lunch, she was glad to be able to talk to her friends for a couple of minutes. Aiko smiled as her best friend, Tomoyo, waved happily at her as she walked closer towards their group of friends.

"Eh, Ai-chan! Where were you at lunch? You didn't even show up!" cried one of the girls.

"Ah, gomen ne, Sara-chan! Sensei asked me to deliver some boxes to the staff room while he was talking to the new science teacher."

As the group began to gossip about the possible budding relationship that their sensei could have with the pretty, new female science teacher, Tomoyo's blue eyes widened slightly at the bruises forming on her friend's wrist.

"Ai-chan!"

"Eh? What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Aiko in a surprised tone.

Tomoyo pointed a delicate finger to Aiko's wrist, "This!"

Aiko's blinked as recognition began to make its way through her reasoning. _Ah, I thought it was just because that pervert grabbed me suddenly that it hurt slightly. _The girl sighed yet again for the umpteenth time that day. As soon as Tomoyo pointed it out, the rest of her friends followed suit and were bombarding her with questions.

"Ahhh, I'm okay, everyone. Just got caught up with that Mitaku pervert but its ok. I didn't get into his greasy trap!" joked Aiko.

The girls laughed slightly at Aiko's attempt at a joke, but the worry was still evident on their faces.

"I don't think you're alright, Ai-chan," one of the girls said softly to her.

Aiko winced slightly as the pain in her wrist and now around her waist was beginning to become more noticeable. She swore softly to herself. The worried eyes of her friends did not go unnoticed by Aiko. As Aiko's eyes met Tomoyo's, she looked away from her friend.

"Ne, Ai-chan. I'll walk you to the infirmary. Maybe they have pain-killers or something for you there, ok?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry about it, Tomoyo-chan. I'll go myself. Just tell sensei that I'm going to infirmary before I get stuck with detention, ok?"Aiko turned around as she walked into someone.

"Why am I not surprised, Kawamura?" drawled a masculine voice.

Aiko looked up, not surprised to see that Juumonji had over-heard her conversation with her friends as he leaned against the door way to the classroom.

"Eh? What does he mean Ai-chan?" quipped out another one of her friends.

"He means nothing, Ari-chan. I'm going to the infirmary then, see you in a bit." Aiko shrugged off their questions as she walked past the line man.

"Oi, Erimoto. I'm heading with her, just in case," Juumonji threw back to Tomoyo as he followed Aiko the infirmary.

"...Eh?" Aiko's friends were all shocked that the former delinquent went after their friend.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think something's up with them? I've never seen them talk to each other at all, really. The only guys that Ai-chan talks to are pretty much only Sena-kun and Monta-kun..."\

Tomoyo paused in her thinking, "I'm not too sure. From what I can remember, Ai-chan only said that Juumonji-san is her next door neighbour."

"Hai, mina-san! Settle down, class is going to start in a minute. ...Where's Kawamura and Juumonji?" their sensei asked as he walked in.

Tomoyo ran up to their sensei telling him that Juumonji had escorted Aiko to the infirmary.

Takada-sensei's eyes narrowed as he talked to the girl, "It's really rare for Juumonji to be helping out a student, let alone a girl. They're lucky this time, but I won't punish them for being late since I know Kawamura's a good student," he raised his voice and spoke to the entire class, "Mina-san! It's time for history, bring out your books and turn to page 159."

Heavy foot-steps matched her own as Aiko glanced behind her to see Juumonji following her at a leisurely pace. Not caring anymore about his actions, she continued towards the infirmary only to walk around the corner a bit too fast and hit part of her waist against the wall. As pain surged through her waist, she put a hand to where she had bumped her waist, and mumbled softly.

"I should watch where I'm going..."

"Aah, I agree," Juumonji said as he grabbed her around her bicep gently and pulled her away from the wall.

"Take your time, Kawamura. Takada-sensei isn't going to punish us or anything. After all, you are his favourite student."

"I know that already, Juumonji-kun!" Aiko turned her head away from him as she continued to walk to the infirmary but at a slower pace this time.

"Why are you being so difficult, Kawamura? It's not that hard to rely on your friends a bit."

Aiko's legs came to a stop as she looked into his eyes, "Did you just imply that we're friends? Today's the most that you've talked to me, ever."

Kazuki Juumonji looked down slightly at the girl who peered up at him, "Friends don't always have to talk all the time or hang out with each other, do they?"

A small smile graced Aiko's lips, "Ahh, I guess you're right."

"... Thank you, for helping me earlier," floated out of the small girl's mouth softly as she thanked him again.

"Don't mention it. Now stop standing in front of the infirmary's door and get some damn medicine."

"Tch, where is Waka-sensei when you need him? He's never in the infirmary," clucked Aiko as she opened some of the drawers for some pain killers and maybe some ointment.

A minute or two passed as the two students looked in all the cupboards and drawers of the infirmary, before Juumonji saw Aiko shudder with pain as she had walked into an open drawer that she opened earlier.

"You're so accident prone," replied the lineman as he spotted the pain killers and grabbed the bottle.

"I was grabbing the ointment for my bruises!"

"Shut up and sit down; I'll get you a glass of water."

Aiko sat down, surprising Juumonji as she listened to him for once. By the time he had a glass of water and pills in his hand, Aiko had started to apply some ointment to the bruises around her wrist.

She blushed as she saw him looking at her, "I, erm, need you to wait a bit over there. I have to rub some ointment onto my waist."

"Hah?"

"I have to untuck my shirt from my skirt and unbutton it, to put ointment on!"

"... Aah," Juumonji shuffled away slightly as Aiko moved the curtains around the bed for some privacy.

Unfortunately, the sun was shining through the infirmary's window which also had the bed against the same wall so Juumonji was more than inclined to look at her silhouette. She was pretty small for a stubborn thing as he saw her loosen her skirt and blouse to apply cream around her thin waist. The lineman knew he should probably turn around and not look, but it wasn't like he said good-bye to all of his delinquent-like qualities. He swallowed hard, as he tore away his eyes from the scene in front of him, trying to calm his nerves. Was he really that desperate for a girl? No, he wasn't. Maybe he realized his neighbour wasn't just a neighbour but a girl too. How had he not noticed this? The sounds of curtains moving snapped the teenager out of his thoughts as Aiko adjusted the placement of her skirt with one hand and continued pushing the curtains back with another.

Holding out a hand for the pain-killers and her other hand for the glass of water, Juumonji placed them into her small hands, responding to her wordless request. Once she was finished she placed the glass in the infirmary's small sink. The silence in the room was comfortable; it was neither awkward nor stuffy feeling.

"Why are you so quiet, Juumonji-kun? Don't tell me you're bothered by cooties,"teased Aiko as she turned to face the boy.

"As if. Let's get back to class before Takada-sensei gives us detention for taking too long."

Aiko followed Juumonji out of the infirmary without a word. He seemed different compared to just minutes before. Maybe he was preoccupied with something, but whatever it was, she wouldn't bother him about it. Juumonji never asked her personal questions and she would return the favour.

A groan escaped from the seated Aiko as she laid her upper body on her desk. It just so happened that Takada-sensei would assign a partner project when she was out of the room and that all of her friends and other classmates would be partnered up already. The only person not partnered up already was Juumonji and that was only because he was out of the room with her. He sat idly at the desk behind her, neither person moving towards each other's desk to discuss their project. Students all over the classroom were chatting with their partners about possible topics. Aiko cleared her throat as she got up from her desk and headed towards her sensei. Currently, he was writing all of the possible project topics on the whiteboard.

Straightening her blazer and with another clearing of her throat she addressed her teacher, "Ne, Takada-sensei. Is it alright to maybe have 3 people do one project together? I could partner up with Erimoto-san and her partner, or even Sena-kun and Monta-kun...?"

Takada-sensei pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked at the small girl requesting him for a favour, "The project is designed for only two people to work on each topic. I cannot grant favours for any student; favouritism is frowned upon, Kawamura-kun. Juumonji is waiting for you to work on the project together, or are you trying to tell me that you would rather do the work yourself?"

"... No, I would rather not sensei," Aiko walked away slowly from the teacher and dragged her chair towards Juumonji's desk.

"Do you have a problem being partners with me, Kawamura?"

"...It's not that Juumonji-kun. I know you're not stupid, you'll do your own share of the work too."

He raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Hah? Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, forget it. I was looking forward to doing a project with Tomoyo-chan that's all," Aiko continued on, "Saa, what topic should we choose then?"

The school's field was littered with football equipment – balls, tackling dummies, passed out slaves that Hiruma was currently threatening, the list went on. Suzuna was roller-skating around the field passing water bottles to some of the team while the cheerleader team was practicing cheer drills. Mamori was watKawamurag everybody's movements as she scribbled notes onto her clipboard. 3rd year students were not necessarily allowed to do any club-related activities, but Hiruma had blackmailed the principal into letting the football club have "favours" from the upper class men. Hiruma was training the team so that when Mamori, Kurita, Yukimitsu, Musashi, and himself graduated the team would continue to grow.

"Fucking shrimp! Fucking brother # 1! Get over here!"

Sena and Juumonji looked at each other with surprise as they dropped what they were doing and headed towards their captain.

"Listen up fuckers. Fucking shrimp will be the team's fucking captain when I leave, but you," Hiruma pointed a finger at Juumonji, "will be the fucking vice-captain. You two are the only ones who are even capable of taking over my fucking position."

Juumonji couldn't think about anything else except for the number of times that Hiruma had said fucking during that one moment which led to Hiruma kicking him in the ass for not listening to what he had been saying. Neither Sena nor Juumonji were surprised by what Hiruma had decided on for the team, besides, two heads was better than one.\

Aiko walked towards the field as her club activities ended early that day. A second stringer on the tennis team and substitute for any first-stringer that got sick or whatever was not hard for the girl to manage. The girl had to ask Juumonji something about their project anyways before the school's library closed which explained why she was near the football field. As she got closer to the field she noticed that Sena and Juumonji were talking to the school's most feared person, Hiruma Youichi. The girl cringed at the thought of being under Hiruma's command. Sena had told her that Hiruma wasn't that bad of a guy, but his actions and words always made her think otherwise.

"Oh? Are you here to watch them kouhai-chan?" a feminine voice called out to Aiko.

Looking at the girl in front of her, Aiko recognized the Devil bat's manager, Anezaki Mamori.

"Ah, not really Anezaki-sempai. I need to ask Juumonji-kun something," Aiko replied politely back with a slight bow.

Mamori smiled, this girl seemed quite nice, "What's your name?"

As this exchange continued on, Suzuna could not help but hear Aiko mention Juumonji's name as her eyes lit up in a strange manner and her antenna perk up. She skated over to Hiruma and motioned for him to come with him.

"What is it fucking Skates? Fucking spit it out!"

Suzuna placed her hands on her hips, "Mou, You-nii! That's no way to be when you can add something to your threat book!"

Hiruma cursed at her loudly, but walked towards her slowly as he chewed on a new piece of gum.

As Suzuna told him what she had witnessed with Mamori and the girl she was talking to, Hiruma looked at the girl talking to Mamori somewhat thoughtfully. He opened his threat book, looking up the girl by her last name.

"Tch, I don't have much on this fucking girl except for she's fucking brother # 1's neighbour. Not even sure she's worth my fucking time to be threatening, fucking Skates."

"But You-nii! Monjii-kun is staring at her!"

Hiruma glanced at his group of linemen to see that Juumonji was indeed looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kekekeke," cackled Hiruma, "fucking Skates, you're no where up to par with my skills, but that's a fucking start!"

Suzuna smiled as she skated away from him. Hiruma, knowing that Suzuna would be data gathering later on for him, moved towards his manager and the girl she was talking to.

"Fucking manager! Get back to your fucking job!"

"Hiruma-kun! Honestly, that's no way to address me!" snapped Mamori.

"Who's the fucking distraction? She's making the fucking brothers mess up, especially fucking brother #1!"

Aiko's nerves shook a little as she took in the Devil bat's captain's appearance. He did look a little bit different, but the aura that emitted from him made her very wary of him. She took no notice to what he had just said.

"Gomenasai, Hiruma-senpai. I need to talk to Juumonji-kun about a project before the library closes in half an hour," Aiko managed to get out.

Mamori looked at the girl again, and smiled knowingly, "Ne, Aiko-chan, it's fine. Just go ask Juumonji-kun what you need to ask him and then be on your way, ok?"

Hiruma glared at his manager, "No it's not fucking fine, fucking manager, she's disrupting my practice!"

Mamori waved the girl on as Aiko warily walked into the football field. She knew Hiruma was hiding a gun somewhere, and she wasn't going to take any chances.

Juumonji jogged up to where Aiko was entering from, "Stop walking weird, Kawamura. He's not going to shoot you - he only really does that to guys."

"I'm not taking a chance!" the girl cleared her throat as she noticed all the curious glances thrown her way, "Anyways, I wanted to know what part of our project you wanted to do as..."

The rest of the team apart from Mamori and Hiruma whom were arguing observed their teammate and the girl he was talking to. They didn't know what to conclude – friend? Girlfriend?

"His neighbour sure gets around, don't you think, Kuroki?" Togano muttered out as the girl granted them a rare and extra break.

Monta walked over to the two brothers, "Mukya! What's Kawamura-san doing talking to Juumonji?"

"HAAH? You know her too, Monta?" Kuroki asked.

"Yeah, so does Sena. We're in the same class, right Sena?"

Sena nodded where he was as he stretched his legs out.

Taki but into the conversation, "Ahohohoho! She's cute! Monsieur Taki will go and ask her out-" Suzuna had interrupted him by grabbing her brother by the collar and talking to him about "Juumonji and his girl's lovey-dovey time".

"...okay, so I will handle the part about medieval life around the castle," finished Aiko.

Juumonjii nodded once in approval, "Sounds good, and wait for my practice to end and I'll drive you home. You shouldn't carry all those books home with your wrist and waist like that."

"I'm stronger than you think, Juumonji-kun. I can't say no to a ride home though. By the way, Mamori-sempai told me you made vice-captain, congrats!" Aiko smiled at him as she straightened out her tennis uniform's skirt slightly.

Juumonji's eyes locked onto where her tennis skirt fell high onto her thighs and managed to grunt a quick thanks to her as he tried to keep his thoughts in check.

With her mission completed Aiko said a quick good-bye to him and the rest of the team, and jogged away from the field to get some library books for their project.

Practice continued on as Juumonji was badgered by his teammates about the girl he was talking to.

"I told you all already, she's just my neighbour and my partner in my partner project" ground out Juumonji as he pulled off a perfect delinquent death blow for the 5th time that practice.

Their captain cackled, "Kekekeke! She better not be a fucking distraction, fucking brother #1!"

With that practice was over for the day as the team headed to the showers and the locker room for a good cool-off.

Sena stopped in front of Juumonji abruptly, "Juumonji-san?"

"Hah?"

"Kawamura-san is a nice person; she often talks to Monta and me for the sake of her friend who likes Monta. She also cares about us as friends – not because of our positions in football. I think her and you would look good together," Sena stated calmly as he looked up into Juumonji's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned the blonde lineman with a raised eyebrow.

Continuing to look in Juumonji's eyes, "You seem to like Kawamura-san and good people deserve to be happy. Having Suzuna-chan around has made me realize that. I'm sure Hiruma-san would say the same, seeing as Mamori-nechan and him are, eto, kind of together, I think. I heard about Mutaki-san and would rather if Kawamura-san ended up with a nice guy."

After saying what he needed to say, Sena walked into the locker room, leaving Juumonji to his own thoughts.

_Eating dinner alone is so pathetic. _Washing the dishes she had used for her dinner, Aiko thought about her day. It was pretty eventful for once, not that she was complaining. At least it wasn't boring. Once the leftovers were put away, she let the dish water drain from the sink as she walked past her home phone only to see a red light blinking angrily at her from the phone's cradle. She played the message – her mother's business trip was extended. Deleting the message quickly after, Aiko saw the time and decided that a quick shower wouldn't hurt before she headed over to Juumonjii's to work on the project. They decided to get it done early as they both had games to play during the coming weekend and needed the extra time to practice.

The girl hummed with contentment as the warm water fell onto her skin, relaxing her body. She thought about her ride home with Juumonjii. He had brought out his helmet for her for once, and didn't say a thing as she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle as he raced through the roads towards their apartment building. That's what friends did after all, right? They looked after each other. Rinsing the soap off her skin, she saw the dark bruises around her wrist and waist. The ointment and pain-killers had helped a bunch, but the bruises looked terrible. _It's a good thing Ka-chan isn't home to see this. She'd have a heart attack probably. _Turning the knobs of her shower, Aiko started to towel off as soon as the water had stopped running. She stood in front of her bathroom's mirror while she blow dried her hair.

Her thoughts drifted from school and homework to her neighbour. Juumonjii was hot, in a delinquent kind of way. The scar on his face added to the bad boy-esque thing he had going on. Not that he was necessarily a bad boy or a delinquent anymore. There were traces of his old ways in his personality and actions but he was a good guy, deep down. He seemed to care about people and his reputation now. An image of Juumonji in his football uniform floated into her thoughts which left the girl blushing. Those football pants didn't leave much to the imagination, and they were so tight! It was pretty hard for Aiko to tear her eyes away from him as she watched him practice a little bit earlier that day. She could only wonder what he looked like with his shirt off. Shaking her head as if to get rid of the images in her mind, Aiko turned off the hair dryer and walked into her room. Fretting about what to wear, she picked out a pair of black yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. It was only Juumonji after all; it wasn't like she needed to impress him.

As she started putting her laptop and books into her school bag, Aiko looked through her window. It was a clear night where you could actually see the stars for once. Aiko walked through her living room and opened up the door that led to her apartment's porch. _Juumonji-kun can wait a few minutes. Tonight's a nice night for once._ Leaning against her porch's railings she didn't notice that her neighbour was out on his apartment's porch too, a towel around his neck as he quietly towelled off from his own shower.

As Juumonji finished towelling off, he noticed that Aiko hadn't seen him yet. He took the time to really look at her. She wasn't wearing make-up, not that she wore a lot of make-up to school really. If anything, when Aiko did wear make-up to school it was pretty much just natural looking or something, it wasn't a really noticeable thing. As she looked up at the evening sky, she looked really ... cute wasn't the word for it, but neither was pretty, beautiful, or hot. He could only decide that attractive was the right word until he did think of the right one. His eyes travelled down the girl's body, as he appreciated the fact that yoga pants made her lower half that much more appealing than what it was. Her personality was a nice change from all of the girls he normally interacted with too. She wasn't a fan girl of his, but neither was she a kiss up like some of them. She treated him like an actual normal person she could have decent conversations with. If Aiko warmed up to him, she could probably joke around with him and even talk to him about serious stuff.

"Ah, Juumonji-kun! Sorry, have I kept you waiting?" Aiko turned her whole body to look at him as she noticed his presence.

Juumonji hadn't bothered to turn on the lights of his living room, so Aiko couldn't see him all that well.

"It's alright, I just finished my shower. You can come over now if you want."

"Okay, just give me a second," Aiko walked back into her apartment.

Thinking that Aiko would grab her stuff and knock on his front door Juumonji stood a little longer on his porch. As he heard Aiko's porch door open and close he looked over towards her apartment. She had come back with her school bag.

"Catch this, ok?" Aiko flung her bag at him, as she resumed slipping on her shoes.

Juumonji grunted at the impact of the girl's bag as he caught it, only realizing afterwards that she was going to climb up on the railing and jump onto his porch.

Dropping the girl's bag onto the porch's floor quickly, Juumonji was about to tell her not to when he saw that she was already balanced on her porch's railings, getting ready to jump over.

"Oi, Kawamura I don't think that's a good idea, just use the door –"

The girl jumped over to his porch – it wasn't a big distance between the apartments, but it needed a long stride to cross that distance. Managing to land on Juumonji's porch's railings was easy, but Aiko tottered as she tried to catch her balance.

"Oh crap!" Aiko had started falling back slightly, as one of her feet slipped.

Juumonji, thinking fast so that Aiko wouldn't kill herself, grabbed her t-shirt, right above her heart and tugged her towards him diagonally, Aiko toppling onto of him. A small ripping sound went unnoticed by the two.

The impact of colliding bodies was rather noticeable as the impact also bothered some of Juumonji's porch furniture as clangs could be heard as well.

Groaning, Aiko tried to get up off of Juumonji, only to realize that her hands weren't on a clothed body, but a topless one. Blushing, Aiko scrambled to get her hands off of him, but unsuccessfully as Juumonjii had wrapped an arm around her when they fell onto his porch. _He has a six pack! THAT'S WHAT HIS UNIFORMW AS HIDING. _The muscles of his abdomen and chest were tight and smooth as Aiko continued to struggle against him. He felt good underneath her hands. How come Juumonji wasn't responding? Panicking, Aiko started to struggle against Juumonji's grip, as she tried to see if he was ok.

As she was struggling Aiko noticed that Juumonji's chest had started to shake and that she felt, rumbling was it? As she looked at Juumonji's face, she made a face. He was laughing at her!

"Mou~! Kazuki-kun! That wasn't funny! I thought I hurt you!" cried Aiko as her body sagged with visible relief.

"Ah, my bad, Aiko," Juumonji said with a smirk.

Juumonji looked into the girl's face that was above his, her eyes unreadable. He really liked the way she said his name. He really liked how her eyes were so expressive too. Was she really worried about him? He decided to test something; he flipped the two of them over, Aiko now on her back as Juumonji was now on top of her. She had gotten extremely quiet after he had apologized to her about tricking her. He moved his face closer to hers, feeling her breath slightly.

Aiko didn't know what to say or how to react. Neither of their parents were home (Juumonji had told her earlier that his dad was also on a business trip), it was slightly late in the evening, the boy she was with was topless and also laying on top of her – kind of, not to mention his lips were only inches from hers. She was not feeling like how she was earlier when Mutaki had invaded her personal space; in fact it was the opposite. Aiko felt jittery on the inside, but she wasn't physically shivering. Aiko felt scared, but comfortable at the same time. She felt like touKawamurag the boy on top of her, but was fighting the urge too. The feelings and emotions running through her were hard for the girl to understand. Her hands twitched slightly as she tried to grasp the situation that was happening. Why hadn't Juumonji just turned on his living room's lights? It would've been so much easier for her!

"Aiko," Juumonji's lips moved.

_He's never called me that till tonight. It doesn't sound bad coming from him. _

"I'm going to try something out, don't freak out on me," murmured Kazuki.

"Ah, ok - sure," was Aiko's quiet reply.

Aiko's eyes were locked onto the lineman's lips as she saw them move closer toward hers, her eyes closed slowly as the kiss was initiated. It was a chaste kiss at first, almost a peck; feeling almost as if Kazuki was doing a "testing the waters" kind of thing. Aiko noticed his lips were smooth and gentle as the kiss continued for a few more seconds. His grip on her arms loosened slightly, giving her a chance to move away if she chose to as he moved his lips away from hers. When she didn't move away from him, Juumonjii continued, his lips starting at the corner of her mouth followed by a burning trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck and back up. Aiko's grip on his arms tightened as the sensations resulting from his kisses left her feeling disoriented. A small whimper escaped from her throat as she felt Kazuki nibble on the side of her neck. His lips were back on hers, his tongue begging for entrance against her closed lips.

Her lips parted slightly, giving entry to Kazuki's tongue. Shyly and hesitantly, Aiko responded to his ministrations. As Kazuki felt her respond to him, he deepened the kiss, until the girl beneath him responded fully to him, with no hesitation. Their tongues meeting, hers gently, his slightly more forcefully. Kazuki explored her mouth, slowly but thoroughly as he let Aiko determine the pace of their kiss. The sensations that both teenagers were feeling were unexplainable - Aiko felt almost as if she was on fire – a burning that steadily got stronger as the kiss continued. As Kazuki broke away from the girl's lips for air, he couldn't help but notice Aiko's cheeks were flushed, her eyes focused solely on him as she tried to regain her breathing. He hadn't noticed till now, but his breathing was irregular as well.

Not sure what to say or how to react, Aiko stared intently into the boy's eyes. As they caught their breath, Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. It was messy, urgent, and hurried as Kazuki and Aiko began to devour each other's lips, his hands brushing up the sides of her torso, leaving Aiko shivering with anticipation and pleasure. Aiko's arms tightened around his neck. Kazuki's hand travelled down to her ass, squeezing her bottom firmly, emitting another whimper from Aiko. Smiling to himself, Kazuki pressed into her body even further, only to feel her body wince slightly beneath his. He had forgotten about her bruises.

"Sorry," he softly apologized to the girl beneath him as he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room.

Feeling the soft bed beneath her, Aiko noticed that Kazuki was being extremely quiet and gentle. She looked around his dark room, the only source of light coming from his bedroom's window.

"You're a bad kisser, Kazuki-kun," Aiko's voice filled the room.

"Oh really?" he turned to look at the girl sitting on his bed as he slipped a white t-shirt on, "What was with all those sounds that you were making earlier then?"

Aiko's face turned an interesting shade of red, "I didn't mean that you kissed badly! Just, it felt bad!"

Juumonji gave her a strange look.

"Ugh! That's not what I mean! It's like, I'm kissing a bad boy or something and it turns me on!"

Realizing what she had just said, Aiko immediately regretted the outburst that just occurred. Looking anywhere but at Juumonji, she kept to herself as she waited for the boy to say something.

Smirking, the tall football player sat close beside her on his bed, and started to play with the girl's hair, "It turns you on, huh?" his eyes held a small hint of mischief.

"No!"

"Really? 'Cause I swore you just said, it did," he moved his body even closer to hers, surprising the girl as she moved away from his advances.

As Aiko tried to get off the bed, Juumonji's hand flew out and pulled her back onto the bed so that she was lying down, with him on top of her again.

"Did it just get hotter in here?" Aiko asked nervously.

"Aah," was the only reply Aiko got before lips met hers again that evening.

Kazuki's hands itched to touch the rest of her body, but he was trying to be a gentleman about this, after all, he only figured out that he had liked his neighbour probably ever since she moved into his building.

Aiko's soft lips broke away from his and she rested her forehead against his, "You can touch, if you like."

Thanking Kami, Kazuki hands travelled freely around Aiko's body, he found that she particularly liked being kissed on her neck, and was even more surprised to find that Aiko's hands were feeling him up too. He also found out that her skin was addicting, he couldn't stop brushing his hands up and down her back.

Chuckling softly, Kazuki paused during their make-out session, "I didn't know you had it in you to be touKawamurag me back. Always thought you were the mary-sue type."

Kazuki hissed, as Aiko's hands travelled up his torso under his shirt.

"Mary-sue type? Really Kazuki-kun? I find that particularly hard to believe when I was checking you out earlier today during your practice. The football uniform makes your ass look good. Oh, and don't think I didn't see you looking at my tennis uniform either."

Kazuki smiled again as he continued to tease Aiko's neck with kisses as he heard the small moans and whimpers escape her pretty mouth, "I was also checking you out in the infirmary," he admitted truthfully.

"Pervert. I knew you were still a delinquent deep down inside."

Their make-out session had just ended with Aiko's head lying on top of Juumonji's chest as they lay on his bed. Aiko, looking at the left side of her shirt noticed something.

"... Kazuki-kun."

"Hmm?"

"You used the delinquent death blow on me earlier, didn't you?"

Silence followed after Aiko's question, "... Kind of."

"You tore my shirt."

Kazuki had finally turned on the lights in his apartment as they both started to work on their project together, with the occasional kiss occurring here and there.

"Yosh! We can finish the rest of the project tomorrow. Do you mind if I leave the books here, Kazuki-kun?"

Juumonji's eyes darkened as he looked at his neighbour in the eyes, "You can stay the night if you want."

He knew he was pushing the limits when it came to taking advantage of the situation, but he also knew that Aiko wouldn't do something she wasn't comfortable with. Besides, when their parents came back he knew the opportunity wouldn't occur for a while.

Aiko looked at his serious expression, "Before I answer, maybe we should talk about us, huh?"

"I wasn't going to do anything more to you."

"I know that, Kazuki-kun. You're not that much of a pervert," Aiko sighed, "do you think maybe we're moving too fast? I mean, we only became "friends" just today after all."

"Friends? I thought we were something more," drawled the lineman.

"Oh? So we are then?"

"We're what?"

"Boyfriend, girlfriend?" questioned the girl.

"Aah."

"That was fast," the young Japanese girl admitted.

Kazuki looked at his now girlfriend, "Not really. I figured out today that I've liked you ever since you moved into my apartment building, but I didn't really do anything about it because you're you."

"Because I'm me? Honestly, you're worse than a jigsaw puzzle sometimes. I've liked you for a while too, I guess. I subconsciously always compared my crushes to you now that I think about it," Aiko stopped talking for a moment as the conversation took on a more serious note, "Do you mind that I'm inexperienced? I'm not like those other girls you've dated."

Knowing what Aiko was getting at, Kazuki continued to look at the girl intently, "You're different."

The way that Kazuki was looking at her had solved all of Aiko's worries, "Ok."

"I wouldn't mind staying the night, if you keep your hands to yourself."

"Can't guarantee that, after all, I WAS a delinquent," Juumonji teased.

Shaking her head, Aiko wasn't sure what the rest of the night had in store for her.

It was 5 in the morning as Aiko slipped out of Juumonji's hold on her as she gathered her stuff to head back to her own apartment. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek after straightening her clothes, she had gathered all her stuff up. Aiko closed the front door of his apartment with a soft click as she entered her own apartment. Some of the older tenants of the apartment were already up, taking out their trash. Silently, Aiko thanked Kami that Kazuki gave her one of his shirts to wear seeing as if someone saw her with her torn shirt they probably would've thought she had gotten raped or something. Aiko was also glad that she had finished her homework earlier the day before she went to Kazuki's. She did not expect all that to happen, but she wouldn't say she wasn't happy with what happened – Juumonji was a good looking and decent guy.

**PURU PURU PURU**

Aiko's cell phone was ringing, thinking it was her mother calling from a different time zone the girl answered the call quickly.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Where did you go?" a masculine voice murmured sleepily.

"I'm in my apartment. ...How did you get my number?"

"I swiped it off your phone when you fell asleep before me."

"Tch, delinquent. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in school."

"I'll drive you."

"Ok. Just go back to sleep and I'll see you in a couple hours."

Juumonji grunted goodbye before ending the phone call. Who knew that his neighbour was a spitfire in bed. He had just found a girl he would always be curious about, and he wasn't planning on letting her go ever.

"Fucking brother # 1! That fucking girl is here again. Hurry it the fuck up or I'll shoot your ass off of you!"

As Juumonji jogged over to where Aiko was, his team mates all looked at the two curiously again. Kuroki and Togano already convinced the girl was really just neighbour, looked away uninterested.

The team manager smiled slightly as she was the closest one to the couple talking, seeing a small tupperware container being passed into Juumonji's hands. As the lineman jogged back, he saw his two best friend's jaws drop.

"HAAH?"

Kuroki pointed at the Tupperware that Juumonji was holding, "WHAT IS THAT? I thought you said she was just your neighbour!"

"She was," replied the lineman as he opened the container to find honeyed lemons waiting for him. His eyes softened slightly.

Togano almost had a fit, "Then what is she now, HAH?"

Juumonji finished eating his honeyed lemon before he answered his friend, "My girlfriend."

For the rest of the practice, Juumonji got sacked by not just the other linemen on the team, but almost everybody apart from Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, and Sena.

Author's note: There is some Japanese thrown in there, if you have trouble figuring out what's going on, I'll write up a small guide. Also, please review if you liked the story! I'm open to critique, just please be gentle about it =(

If you wanted to know what happened in Juumonji's room, let me know, and I might write up a lemon. The world always needs more Juumonji smut!


End file.
